Cuando ya te había olvidado
by Selene Laitalath
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny son muy buenos amigos una vez acabado Hogwarts, pero algo puede pasar y la felicidad de la que disfrutan ahora podría desaparecer.


CUANDO YA TE HABÍA OLVIDADO

Cap.1: La lluvia no siempre cae en el mejor momento

Muchos años habían pasado desde que se conocieron, y desde entonces se habían ido acercando cada vez más, hasta llegar al grado de complicidad que tenían ahora. Ron y Hermione llevaban juntos bastante tiempo, y por lo que parecía, no tenían ninguna intención de separarse. Sin embargo, Harry y Ginny cruzaban miradas pícaras varias veces al día, pero no pasaba de ahí. Entre los cuatro formaban un grupo de amigos que se complementaba perfectamente, y en esos momentos nadie hubiera imaginado que algo iba a separarles pronto...

- Chicos, ¿podríais ir a hacer vuestras cosas a otro lado? ¡Me ponéis nervioso!- pidió Harry a sus dos mejores amigos, que estaban en actitud demasiado cariñosa entre Ginny y él.

- Harry, nosotros no somos tan vergonzosos como tú, no nos importa que nuestros dos mejores amigos vean lo mucho que nos queremos. No tenemos la necesidad de escondernos- le replicó una muchacha de pelo castaño y alborotado, (conocida como "Hermy" para ellos) lanzándoles una clara indirecta a Harry y a Ginny.

- Hermy, o dices lo que piensas o dejas de lanzar ese tipo de ataques, que ya sabes que Harry y yo no hacemos caso de ese tipo de cosas- le contestó la pelirroja de mala manera, ya que ese tipo de escenas se habían repetido mucho últimamente, y le estaban empezando a poner nerviosa.

- Vamos, hermanita, cuñado (¡¡¡oooooops!!!), Harry , Hermione solo quería aclarar que no nos da vergüenza que nos veáis, ¿verdad, Mione?- y al recibir un gesto afirmativo por parte de su novia empezó a jugar con su pelo, a hacerle cosquillas, provocando que ella se empezara a reír descontroladamente.

- Ron, Hermy, ¿en serio no veis que sois ridículos? Comprendo que os queráis y todo lo demás, ¿pero no podríais mostrarlo menos?

- No, tenemos ganas de mostrarlo aquí y ahora, si estáis o no estáis vosotros- respondió Hermione, decidida.

- De acuerdo- aceptó Ginny -. Ron, esta es la casa de nuestros padres, y si te pillan en tu nidito de amor yo no quiero estar presente ¿estamos? Así que me voy a comer algo, que me habéis dado hambre (N/a: Ahí va!!!!! Como esta la chavala!!!).

- Yo voy contigo, Ginny. Esperemos que cuando volvamos quede algo de nuestros amigos.

- ¡¡Adiós, chicos!!- dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, la pareja comenzó a hablar.

- Te dije que se irían. Me debes un galeon.

- Vamos, Ron, perdónamelo, anda...

- Bueno si me lo pagas con otra cosa...

- ¿Me estás llamando lo que yo creo?

- No, simplemente si me haces un favor, yo te hago otro...

- Mmm... ¿qué clase de favor?

Y siguieron así hasta una hora después.

Pero mientras tanto Harry y Ginny se habían dirigido a la cocina, y en el camino no hablaron mucho...

- "¿Por qué Ron y Hermione se comportan así? Nosotros... ni siquiera hay un "nosotros", somos amigos, y no hay nada entre los dos... todavía"- pensaba Harry mientras miraba de vez en cuando de reojo a su mejor amiga.

- "Vamos, Harry, dime algo, por favor. Yo no voy a ser la que empiece, tendrás que ser tú. Lo siento, pero simplemente voy a esperar a que tú me digas algo. Aunque ya me estoy cansando de esperar"- rogaba la pelirroja en silencio, sin atreverse a mirar a su mejor amigo.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina Ginny decidió que estaba demasiado gorda como para comer más, a lo que Harry puso cara de "¿Y para eso me haces venir hasta aquí?" y añadió:

- Ginny, tú no estás gorda.

- ¡No, qué va! Comparada con Parkinson, quieres decir, ¿no?- decía Ginny mientras se miraba.

- ¿Quieres que busque en el diccionario la palabra "gorda" y veas que tú no lo eres para nada?

- No hace falta que mientas, Harry- decía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- � Sabes que no miento.

- Vámonos al jardín, ¡andando se hace ejercicio!

- �U

Llegaron al Jardín después de seguir discutiendo sobre el peso de Ginny, con lo cual Harry acabó algo preocupado, por la extraña dinámica de la mente de las mujeres, así que decidió que era mejor no seguir hablando de eso.

- ¿Volamos un rato?- ofreció Ginny señalando las escobas que estaban apoyadas en la pared.

- Muy bien- aceptó él, sonriendo -. Pero entonces tendré que darte algo de ventaja, ¿no?

- Como siempre- contestó ella- ¿pero qué te hace pensar que vamos a hacer una carrera?

- Nadie, pero ni tú ni yo soportamos volar en escoba despacio, así que eso es lo único que podemos hacer.

- Está bien. Ida y vuelta hasta el principio de la carretera, no deben vernos.

Y, sin decir nada más, sus dos voces pronunciaron al mismo tiempo el hechizo convocador "Accio", con las varitas apuntando hacía las escobas y montaron en ellas.

Cuando volvieron al interior de la Madriguera encontraron a Ron y a Hermione en la cocina preparando la cena al modo mágico, como mejor se le daba a Ron.

- Mira, Harry, sigue habiendo algo de mi hermano- observó Ginny al entrar a la cocina -, y Hermy está entera.

- Claro, así seguimos teniendo de qué alimentarnos mañana- contestó irónicamente Hermione, por lo cual Ron empezó a reírse muy fuertemente y Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas horrorizadas.

- Sí, el alimento, bonito tema, esto... ¿qué alimento nos estás preparando hoy, Ron?- intentó cambiar de tema Harry, haciendo que Ron hablara de algo que no fuera Hermione, para variar.

- Me alegra que me lo preguntes, Harry. Estoy haciendo una pizza familiar casera, mi especialidad.

- No creo que esa sea tu especialidad- le dijo Hermione sonriéndole pícaramente al pelirrojo, haciendo que éste se sonrojara.

- Vamos, a ver, esto se está yendo de la raya, Hermione, Ron, ¿os oís hablar? Cuando estéis en la intimidad podéis deciros tooodas las cosas bonitas que queráis, pero ahora comportaos como amigos, y cuando queráis estar a solas, pos os vais a dar una vuelta o a lo que queráis, pero, por favor, tened intimidad, por el bien de todos.

- Está bien, Harry. Puede que nos hayamos pasado un poco. ¿Tú qué crees?- aceptó Hermione mirando al pelirrojo y pidiendo su opinión.

- Puede- dijo éste mientras añadía más beicon (bacon, o lo que sea, sinceramente, me da igual ) a la pizza -. Esto ya está. Ginny, ¿enciendes el fuego, por favor?

Ginny de mala gana sacó su varita, apuntó al fuego y murmuró algo. A continuación, el fuego de la chimenea se tornó dorado.

- Sí, creo que a partir de ahora deberíamos hablar más como amigos- terminó Ron, mientras hacía levitar la masa sobre el fuego.

Los chicos se pusieron a mirar en silencio cómo el hechizo de Ron hacía que la pizza diera vueltas sobre el fuego mientras la masa se tostaba cada vez más. Al de un rato, alguien dijo:

- Bueno, ¿y quién empieza?

La tarde del domingo estaba apuntada en las agendas de los cuatro amigos como "la tarde del Picnic", la cual llevaban planeando varias semanas, porque con la llegada del buen tiempo lo último que querían los chicos era quedarse dentro de casa aburriéndose.

Lo tenían todo planeado: por la mañana prepararían todo lo relacionado para el picnic y luego irían a la Madriguera para comer. Habían quedado con Luna al lado de la montaña, y Neville seguramente también iría. Cuando llegaran allí subirían hasta la colina que había sobre el río, se instalarían y se pondrían a disfrutar del picnic. Todo resultaría perfecto ese día.

Pero lo único con lo que ellos no habían contado les arruinó todos esos planes: el tiempo. Al contrario de lo que habían esperado, ese día no paró de llover desde la mañana, y cada uno tuvo que quedarse en su casa, porque el cielo amenazaba tormenta.

¡Cuántas cosas se podrían haber evitado si ese día simplemente no hubiera llovido...! Pero, de ser así, no habría nada que contar, y, ya que estamos, se hubiera producido una sequía terrible que hubiera dejado sin ganado y sin cosecha a cientos de granjeros del país... Así que, ciertamente, nos conviene a todos que ese día lloviera (N/a: Desvarío...)

Bueno, volviendo a la historia (eso!!! Ya era hora!!!), en un pequeño barrio de Londres, concretamente en un piso de soltero, dos amigos estaban hablando sobre lo oportuno que era el mal tiempo. Precisamente ese día en el que podían disfrutar de algo diferente todos ellos juntos, tenía que ponerse a llover.

- Y yo que pensaba pasar más tiempo con Neville- se quejó una voz -, ya sabes, somos muy amigos y desde hace mucho tiempo ya no hablamos con él tanto como solíamos hacer antes...

- Sí, ya lo sé, Hermione, hace mucho que tampoco hablamos con Luna... a mí siempre me cayó muy bien, y desde que nos ayudó en séptimo pues... pues me cae mucho mejor. Pero se fue a estudiar a Escocia periodismo mágico y perdimos el contacto...

- Uuuuuuyy!!! Mi amigo Potter se ha emocionado hablando de la Lovegood...Vaya, vaya, de las cosas que se entera una- dijo Hermione tentativamente.

- No, Hermy, tú sabes que no es precisamente por Luna por la que me emociono- al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, el muchacho se sonrojó levemente.

Hermione, que conocía a Harry más de lo que él pudiera llegar a imaginarse, se dio cuenta.

- Sí, ya lo sé- admitió- y, aunque no me lo hubieras dicho, eh... creo que es bastante evidente y bastante fácil darse cuenta de ello.

- ¿Cómo que es bastante evidente? ¿Quieres decir que ella...? ¡Diooossss!- se quejó él, tapándose la cara con las manos.

- Jeje, si no se ha dado cuenta todavía es que es de verdad de efecto MUY retardado- rió Hermione -. Pero tranquilo, ¿qué te preocupa? ¿No ser correspondido? Venga, Harry, sabes que ella...

- Me preocupa ser correspondido- le contestó Harry, sabiendo que posiblemente esa respuesta podría sonar demasiado ridícula, pero no tenía otra opción que decirla: no tenía otra respuesta para aquello.

Al oír la explicación de su amigo, Hermione tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no soltarle lo que en esos momentos pasaba por su cabeza. Como le quería mucho, en vez de eso, esperó unos momentos para decirle:

- Harry, ehh... vamos a ver... ¿te has dado cuenta de lo que has dicho? Yo... bueno... no soy una experta en estos temas pero me parece que cuando alguien quiere a otra persona lo que más desea es que esta otra le corresponda- dijo lo más calmadamente que pudo.

- ¡Hermione, ya lo sé! Pero a mí no me pasa lo mismo. Con las demás sí, con Cho, Parvati, Karen... No me asustaba, pero con Ginny es diferente. Muy diferente- confesó Harry.

- ¿Qué tiene de diferente? Bueno, Cho, Ginny... sé, es diferente. Pero no entiendo por qué te da miedo, Harry.

- Porque las otras también eran mis amigas... Está bien, Cho nunca lo fue- aceptó él, después de una mirada sorprendida de Hermione -. Pero las demás sí. ¿Y cómo acabó todo? Mal. ¿Qué digo mal? ¿Fatal! El amor es lo peor que puede estropear una amistad.

- O lo mejor. Depende de cómo lo mires, es relativo- explicó la chica, intentando animar a Harry a que se lanzara.

- Desde ese punto de vista, todo es relativo, Hermy. Déjalo, ¿vale? No tengo ganas de filosofear.

- Vale, vale... pero tú sientes algo por Ginny, ella siente algo por ti... ¿me he perdido algo ¿Qué problema hay?- insistió Hermione.

- No lo veías así de simple cuando pasó lo mismo con Ron y contigo- sonrió Harry al recordarlo. Fue muy difícil que esos dos aceptaran lo que llevaban sintiendo tanto tiempo y empezaran a salir juntos.

- Eso fue diferente- ahora era ella la que se sonrojaba -. Yo no tenía nada claro lo que sentía, y además Ron... es muy... muy Ron. Y no se le ocurría lanzarse en ningún momento, era exasperante.

- ¿Y por qué tenía que ser Ron el que se lanzara? ¿Haberlo hecho tú!- le dijo Harry.

- ¿Yo? Qué va. No, Harry, yo tenía claro que él iba a ser el que empezara. Yo podría seguir, pero el primero debería ser él- le respondió, totalmente convencida -. Pero te digo una cosa, por eso casi le pierdo, y si eso hubiera pasado no quiero ni pensar como estaría yo. Ahora estamos estupendamente, y, si lo llegamos a dejar (Shippers R/Hr: Nooooo!!!!!) tenemos claro que acabaremos como amigos, en serio.

- Ya, Hermione, pero... es que vosotros estáis hechos el uno para el otro y...- trató de explicar Harry.

- Pero entre vosotros no hay ningún problema, Harry.

Pareció que Harry explotaba. Y al hacerlo, dijo:

- El problema es que la quiero demasiado para que salga mal, ¿vale? ¡Ese es el problema! Ya está, ya te lo he dicho, ¿contenta?- al decir esto el chico se puso más rojo que el color de pelo de los Weasley.

Hermione no sabía qué decir. No se había esperado que su amigo estuviera sintiendo eso por Ginny.

- Y, además, siempre que intento decirle algo, pasan cosas- se quejó él.

- ¿Cosas? ¿Qué clase de cosas?

- Pues de todo. Hace una semana, por ejemplo, estaba a punto de empezar y justo la llamaste tú por la chimenea- un sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de Hermione al oír eso -. Y hoy mismo se lo iba a decir, de verdad. Pero el maldito tiempo me lo impidió- dijo mientras miraba enfadado por la ventana.

- ¿Se lo ibas a decir hoy? ¡Perfecto! Pues vamos a la Madriguera, no se habrán movido de allí, te lo aseguro- decía la chica mientras se levantaba de un salto, emocionada.

- No, Hermy, no es tan sencillo, yo se lo iba a decir hoy, pero en la montaña, solos, en el momento oportuno.

- ¡Qué más da! Os dejaremos solos, tranquilo, y será en la Madriguera, al lado de la montaña.

- No. Espera un poco, hay que buscar el momento.

Parecía que Hermione se había enfadado ante ese comentario. Miró a Harry atentamente, y luego dijo:

- Mira, Harry, déjame decirte una cosa. No entiendo que os pasa a todos con eso de "buscar el momento", pero es la mayor tontería que hay. Ron también decía eso, y te puedo asegurar que el "momento" no "surgió", lo provocamos nosotros. Eso solo es una excusa para conseguir más tiempo.

- En serio que no, es porque quiero que sea algo bonito de recordar. Además, si se ha puesto a llover será porque el destino no quiere que hoy pase nada, ¿no?

- Ya, pero... - intentó oponerse ella.

- Pues eso- acabó él, feliz -. ¿Cambiamos de tema?

Y siguieron hablando como dos buenos amigos que eran sobre cualquier cosa que se les cruzara por la mente, mientras afuera no paraba de llover.

En cambio a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí dos personas también estaban hablando, pero no de forma tan cordial como Harry y Hermione.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- preguntó una voz masculina mientras bajaba unas escaleras.

- Déjame en paz, Ron- le respondió su hermana pequeña, mientras apuntaba con la varita a algo.

- Ginny, ¿por qué estas practicando el tiro al blanco?

- Porque cuando me enfado necesito descargarme con algo- respondió la pelirroja, sin apartar la vista de un plato -. Y ahora estoy más que enfadada, así que apártate o te podría usar a ti.

- ¡Ehh! Tranquila, hermanita. Que yo no soy el culpable de tus penas- dijo Ron intentando calmarla -. Si no ya estarías practicando tu puntería conmigo.

La muchacha sonrió. Su hermano tenía razón. Aunque le culpara de todo, él no era precisamente el causante de sus problemas. Al menos no de los que le estaban atormentando ahora.

- Es la maldita lluvia- respondió al fin, mirando a su hermano -. Siempre lo estropea todo; los partidos de Quidditch, las excursiones... y ahora esto.

- No te preocupes por eso. Ya iremos el domingo que viene- intentó animarla otra vez, pues Ginny parecía muy baja de ánimos.

- No es eso, Ron- intentaba explicarse -. Es más bien un presentimiento, no sé. No me hagas caso, la lluvia siempre me pone así.

- Está bien, hermanita- le dijo él, dándole un abrazo -. No te pongas así, contenta estas más guapa.

Al principio Ginny correspondió al abrazo. No estaba muy feliz que digamos y un abrazo siempre venía bien. Pero, al de un rato se dio cuenta de quién le estaba abrazando, y reaccionó.

- Ron, ¿a qué viene esto?- preguntó realmente sorprendida.

- Es que me ha salido del alma- respondió, soltándola -. ¿Qué pasa? ¿un hermano no puede abrazar a su hermana?

- No si los hermanos somos tú y yo- contestó la chica -. Tú nunca me abrazas.

- Bueno, nunca es muchísimo tiempo, alguna vez he tenido que abrazarte.

- Ron ¿qué has bebido?

- Nada, en serio, sólo quería que te animaras.

- Claro, claro. Bueno, mejor si cambiamos de tema, ¿no crees?

Pero justo cuando Ron iba a volver a alegar que no había ni bebido ni ingerido ninguna substancia extraña que pudiera alterar su carácter, un gran alboroto surgió en la cocina, y ambos fueron corriendo a ver de qué se trataba.

Al llegar a la cocina vieron que por el suelo había un montón de platos rotos, trozos de pergamino y plumas. Luego miraron hacía las lechuzas y encontraron ahí el motivo de todo aquel desastre.

El último 11 de agosto, en el cumpleaños de Ginny sus amigos que estudiaban con ella le habían regalado una bonita lechuza color gris. Se llamaba Ithil y era preciosa.

Pero siempre había habido un problema con esa lechuza. Nadie sabía por qué, pero desde la primera vez que Pig y ella se vieron la lechuza había puesto cara orgullosa y se había negado a compartir espacio con ella. Luego las cosas siguieron complicándose, Ithil se peleaba con Pig cada vez que se encontraban en la misma habitación y esta había sido una de esas veces.

- Es tu maldita lechuza otra vez- la regañó Ron -. ¿Podrías hacerle entrar en razón y que dejara en paz a mi lechuza?

- No, Ron, no podría, es una lechuza. Ithil- llamó -. Bien, bonita, ven aquí, eso es- la lechuza se posó en su antebrazo y empezó a ulular contenta -. ¿Qué es esto?

Ithil llevaba una carta atada a su pata derecha, donde ponía con una caligrafía decente y en tinta verde "Ginny Weasley"

- ¿De quién es, Ginny? Saltó inmediatamente su hermano.

La chica no tardó en descubrir de quién era la carta, y se dispuso a abrirla con rapidez, haciendo caso omiso de su hermano mayor.

Ron contemplaba con aprensión la carta. Era tan larga que le recordaba a las que Hermione solía escribir a Krum. Frunciendo el entrecejo ante tal recuerdo, siguió mirando cómo cambiaba la expresión de la cara de su hermana conforme leía la carta.

Al principio Ginny parecía muy feliz, y sonreía abiertamente (en una ocasión a Ron le pareció que se sonrojaba). Luego su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa, y por último acabó sin sonrisa, parecía triste, dudosa.

Ron, preocupado, se puso a interrogarla.

- Ginny, ¿qué pasa? ¿Quién te ha escrito esa carta? ¿Por qué estás así?

- Déjame sola, Ron- le pidió su hermana, mirando al vacío. Estaba más seria que nunca.

- Pero... ¿por qué te has puesto así por una carta?

Y, al contrario de lo que podría haber hecho en un día cualquiera, Ginny pasó de gritar o de mirar con mala cara a su hermano. En vez de eso, sólo le miró con cara de "Déjame sola" y se fue al jardín, donde solía ir desde pequeña para reflexionar. Ya había dejado de llover.

El pelirrojo por fin comprendió que su hermana necesitaba estar sola, y la dejó marchar a que peleara con sus ideas.

N/a: Bueno, en principio el fic era más largo, pero era bastante y lo he dividido en dos partes, para que veáis que no soy mala, os doy más capítulos ;)

Espero que os este gustando, y si es así, dejad reviews!!!!!!

Besos!!!


End file.
